


Prove Yourself

by MilayaMilenZeal, Night_the_Dragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lemons, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Promptis - Freeform, Wolf & Fox A/U, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilayaMilenZeal/pseuds/MilayaMilenZeal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_the_Dragon/pseuds/Night_the_Dragon
Summary: Prompto's always thought that he should prove himself to Noctis, hoping to earn his affections, despite being a fox. Hopefully the wolf will make the blonde his vixen. I own nothing but the story idea.





	1. Chapter 1

X*X(15 Years Ago)X*X

King Regis surveyed the area the fire had blazed through, sadness reflected in his eyes as he lowered his head in respect for the lives lost. It was such a shame to see all the destruction caused by the lightning storm. All it took was for one spark to hit a dead tree, and the whole area had been caught ablaze. He sighed heavily; such was the case sometimes with Mother Nature. She could be kind at times, and cruel the rest.

Pitiful, squeaky crying suddenly grabbed the wolf’s attention, and his ears twitched, trying to track the source before looking for it. He soon discovered where it was coming from: a hole hidden beneath a rocky den meant for foxes. Regis padded over to the den carefully, desperate to not scare the noise-maker away. If there was a life left after this devastating fire, he wanted to save it. As he got close, however, the crying stopped, to be replaced by a tiny whimper. Regis sat back on his haunches and fixed his gaze on the hole before speaking.

“It’s okay, little one. You’re safe,” he said soothingly, a kind smile curving along his muzzle. Sniffles sounded from the hole, followed by a couple of hiccups, before a little blonde male fox kit emerged shakily from the hole, appearing terrified. “There, there. I won’t hurt you,” the graying wolf promised gently. The kit watched Regis for a few seconds, appearing uncertain, before rushing to him and sobbing into his fur.

“Poor little tyke must’ve lost his family in the fire,” Cor, the king’s best friend and bodyguard, guessed softly, joining Regis.

“I would assume so. We’re not going to leave him out here, though. There’s no chance he’ll survive on his own,” the older wolf told his friend.

“But, with all due respect, sir, do you really think it’s wise to do that?” Cor frowned, his ears going back with concern. “I’m not sure anyone will take to him.”

“My son will be good for him. Besides, this little one needs help, and I refuse to abandon him now that I know he survived,” Regis stated firmly. “Gather the others, and we’ll head out for home. I’m sure Noctis is worried about us.”

“Yes, sir,” the brown-furred wolf nodded, and began to assemble their group before they headed out. Regis carried the kit with him, and at some point along the way, he realized he should at least learn the kit’s name.

“What is your name, little one?” he asked, looking back at the blonde, who rested on his back. After all, he was too small to keep up with the group’s pace. The three year old kit looked blankly at Regis for a moment, unsure if he should say. After several minutes, he spoke.

“Prompto,” he whispered. Regis smiled softly at the shy kit.

“Well, Prompto, my name is Regis. It’s nice to meet you,” he told Prompto. The blonde gave a nervous smile back, making the king chuckle.

“Where are we going?” Prompto asked after a few minutes.

“I’m taking you with me to my home, in Insomnia,” the graying wolf answered kindly. “It will be your new home.” The kit’s bright blue eyes widened in shock. He’d only ever heard of wolves living in Insomnia, but never a fox.

“Y...you mean that?” he squeaked.

“Of course,” Regis chuckled. “I couldn’t leave you to fend for yourself, after all.”

“Thank you, sir…” Prompto murmured gratefully.

“No need to thank me, Prompto. I would do the same for any abandoned pup or kit,” the older wolf assured him. The kit then yawned widely, suddenly feeling the exhaustion of the recent events hitting him hard. “Get some sleep, little one. When you wake up, we’ll be home.”

“O...kay…” the blonde mumbled, yawning mid-word. And with that, Prompto fell asleep, nestled into Regis’s fur.

 

X*X(Present Day)X*X

“Chop-chop, Prompto!” Noctis called to his friend with a chuckle, his ears up but relaxed as he waved to the smaller male, who had fallen behind as they walked to the castle.

“There in a jiffy!” Prompto answered back, soon joining his friends. Gladio laughed as he ruffled the fox’s hair and ears playfully, making the blonde swat his hands away with an indignant squeal.

“Were you spacing out again?” the brunette teased, his tail wagging slightly in amusement.

“No, I was thinking!” Prompto huffed.

“Are you sure? You seemed quite distracted,” Ignis frowned, his sandy blonde ears twitching thoughtfully. The remark made their friend pout, and Ignis apologized. “Sorry, you know we care about you, Prompto.”

“I know, I know,” the smaller male said, not wanting to tell them what he’d been thinking about. He’d been thinking about his best friend, Noctis.

“What had you so engrossed in your thoughts, then?” Ignis inquired, curious. Prompto quickly thought of an excuse.

“I was just wondering what the task is that King Regis is gonna give us,” the blonde lied easily, and his friends seemed to accept his answer.

“Yeah, really. I hope it’s something good,” Gladio said eagerly.

“What do you think, Noct?” Prompto asked as the tip of his fluffy fox tail flicked, thankful for the change in subject.

“Who can really say?” Noctis said with a chuckle. “Though, yes, I would like to know what Father has to say…”

“Well, we’ll find out soon enough,” Ignis pointed out. And once they were with King Regis in his throne room, they did.

“Boys,” he greeted, and the four bowed respectfully. “This task I have prepared for you will not be easy. It will be a dangerous one, as it involves entering Niflheim’s territory.” He paused, waiting for any objections. “Your task is to enter Niflheim and escort Lady Lunafreya back to Insomnia for her safety. I fear she has not been treated well in Niflheim.”

At those words, Noctis frowned darkly and he growled, his ears folding back. “Why? What happened, Father?”

“I’m not entirely certain, but her brother Ravus has asked us to bring her here for her safety,” Regis replied. “I will trust you four to use any means necessary to bring her here safely.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto nodded in unison. Noctis, however, merely bowed his head in understanding, before he turned and headed off, gesturing for the others to follow. Prompto was quick to comply, Ignis and Gladio following at a slower pace. When they got outside, the fox looked at his best friend worriedly.

“Do ya think she’s okay?” he asked the raven, folding his ears back.

“She better be…or Niflheim’s going to have to answer to us…” Noctis snarled angrily.

“She’s an Oracle, so I highly doubt they’d do her much harm, but I’m surprised that Ravus asked for us to save her,” Ignis frowned.

“We can handle whatever those bastards throw at us,” Gladio smirked, cracking his knuckles. Prompto nodded eagerly, more than ready to prove himself to Noctis. He had fallen in love with his best friend over the years they’d spent growing up together, the feelings developing fully for him when he hit puberty.

Everyone who had tried to get close to Noctis emotionally, though, always got turned down. So Prompto had almost been discouraged. But knowing he wasn’t like the others made him feel like he might just have a chance with the wolf prince. Besides, he’d once heard Regis speaking with Noctis, saying that whoever his son chose as his mate, he’d approve. That at least alleviated his fears of the king’s disapproval.

 

X*X*X*X*X*X

After speaking on things, the group decided to leave at dawn the next morning, so as to get an early start. Prompto was ready and waiting at the gates to Insomnia, almost excited, but nervous at the same time. He just hoped he could show Noctis he wasn’t like those other people who wanted to be with royalty. Especially seeing as he’s a lowly fox, he wasn’t too sure. After all, foxes were looked down upon by many.

Soon enough, he heard his friends approaching, and he looked at them with a grin, his tail waving in the early morning breeze.

“Hey guys!” he greeted.

Noctis groaned a bit as he stretched his arms over his head, before he nodded and said, “Morning.”

“You’re here early,” Gladio commented, nodding at Prompto.

“Ah, well, I was just getting antsy while waiting,” the smaller male replied. “Are you guys ready?”

“As long as Noctis is,” Ignis shrugged.

Noctis nodded his head silently, before he told his friends simply, “Let’s go.” With that said, the group shifted into their animal counterparts, Prompto still being the smallest, of course, they headed out, their packs strapped on their backs as they ran. Once they were a few miles out of the city, though, they chose to take a break by a nearby river to drink and rest.

“Already my paws are getting a bit sore,” Prompto whined, soaking them in the river.

“Don’t push yourself if it becomes too much, Prompto. We don’t want you to fall behind,” Ignis warned.

“Especially when night starts to set in,” Gladio added.

“I can keep up easily!” the fox huffed indignantly.

“Just be careful, Prom,” Noctis called out to him. It wasn’t meant as a jab; more of a request from one friend to another.

“All right… I will,” Prompto mumbled. He hated almost being seen as a weak link in their group, but he technically was the weakest, considering his weapon usage. He couldn’t use a sword, so he used guns. His ears soon twitched, however, as he heard the faint sound of a twig snapping a short distance away. Looking at his friends with a frown, he realized they hadn’t heard anything. He waded out of the river, shaking water off of his paws as he went. He let out a warning growl as he sniffed the air, smelling a few voltooths prowling around nearby them, quickly gaining his friends’ attention.

Noctis heard it first, and when he spotted the beasts, he gave a threatening growl as he moved over to his friend’s side. Gladio and Ignis were quick to join, but Prompto could see them the best, and lunged as soon as one launched itself at them, blocking its path in midair. He snarled and snapped, quickly killing the beast on his own with a sharp crunch to its throat, before glaring at the remaining voltooths.

The next few began to attack as well, and Prompto was swift to get back up and help his friends. The wolves fought their own opponents, but when the blonde spotted one sneaking up behind Noctis to attack from behind, he gasped before leaping into its path. He was struck by it, yelping painfully as its claws dug into his shoulder.

“Prompto!” Noctis cried in alarm, quickly dispatching the voltooth he’d been fighting, before he lunged at the other. And with a furious snarl, he snapped his jaws shut on its neck before throwing it aside. This quickly drew Gladio’s and Ignis’s attentions, too, and they swiftly finished off the rest of the voltooths before joining their friends.

“What happened?” Gladio demanded.

Noctis briefly shifted back to his more human form so he could use his hands to cover the injury on Prompto’s shoulder as he spoke. “One of them snuck up on me…and Prompto jumped in front of it.”

“Damn,” Ignis growled, shifting back as well. He quickly retrieved the medical kit from his pack, and began to clean and bandage the wound. Once it was fully bandaged, he sighed as he sat back. “That’s the best I can do for now. He’ll need to rest for at least a day now so he can run without making the injury worse.”

“Looks like we’re staying here for the night, then,” Gladio remarked. A faint whine escaped the fox, and he slowly opened his eyes.

“Ow…” he whimpered, trying to reach for it with his other paw.

Noctis lightly swatted the paw away, though. “Off. You’ll only aggravate it further,” he pointed out.

“Must’ve got me pretty good, huh?” the blonde chuckled, but the sound was strained.

“Don’t talk,” the prince said firmly. “Just rest up. You can’t run around with an injury like that.” The smaller male nodded, going quiet.

“Can you carry him to the tent, Noct?” Gladio asked. “After all, you two share the same one.”

“Right, coming,” Noctis said, lifting the fox up and moving over quietly. Over the course of the evening, the wolves tended to Prompto, who had gone unusually quiet after Noctis had asked him not to talk. Ignis and Gladio decided to let Noctis ask him any questions he had, so as not to upset their friend. Eventually, Prompto was left to rest in the tent after eating, but woke up when Noctis joined him.

“Hey,” he whispered, smiling slightly.

“Hey,” Noctis echoed as he walked over and sat down. “You feeling okay?”

“As okay as I can be,” Prompto chuckled.

“Let me see,” the wolf urged as he moved over. After getting the smaller male’s permission, Noctis carefully looked over the injury and the bandages that were holding back the bleeding. “…why’d you do it?”

Surprised, Prompto didn’t answer immediately. After about a minute, though, he did. “…I don’t like seeing you hurt, regardless of if it’s physical or emotional pain,” he murmured. “I want to protect you…”

“…” Though he clearly hadn't expected those words, it took the prince only a moment to reply. “So don’t do **that** again… You’ll end up making me worry about you.”

As he secured the bandages better, though, something tugged at the back of his mind. Of course he hated seeing his friends get hurt; he’d feel the same about Ignis and Gladio. But Prompto’s words got him thinking…would he really have reacted the same as he had with Prompto?

He almost flinched when he felt an unfamiliar flutter in his stomach, but he quickly shook it off.

“Next time just shout out to warn me, alright?”

“Sometimes there’s not enough time, Noct, you know that,” the fox pouted, his ears folding back. “But I’ll try.” He then yawned widely, feeling the tiredness returning.

Noctis chuckled softly. “Get some rest. Your body needs to heal, and it needs its rest.”

“All right… Goodnight, Noct,” the blonde mumbled, snuggling into the warmth of his sleeping bag before soon drifting off. The wolf prince chuckled softly as he lay down in his own sleeping bag. He didn’t go to sleep right away, though; he stayed up for a few hours more, just thinking.

 

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

The next morning, Prompto felt much better. He yawned widely, waking himself up, before limping out of his and Noctis’s tent to watch the sunrise. As he was about to leave the campsite, though…

“Prompto!!”

When the blonde whirled around, Noctis had just burst out from the tent, looking more than a little frazzled. When he spotted his friend, the wolf immediately relaxed. “Oh for… DON’T do that, will ya?!”

“I was just going to go watch the sunrise, Noct…” Prompto pouted. “Would you feel better if you came with me?”

Noctis gave the fox a dry look, almost as if trying to say “You gotta ask?” without actually saying anything, before he walked over. As they headed to the hill nearby, Prompto eventually had to almost lean on Noctis for support, as his shoulder was starting to ache again.

“S-sorry…” he stuttered, blushing faintly at the contact.

Rather than respond to the apology, though, Noctis seemed more worried about his stumble as he reached out and steadied him. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, it still hurts a bit, that’s all,” the smaller male assured him with a smile. “I just want to see the sunrise.”

Noctis nodded softly, before he suddenly shifted into his wolf form and moved under Prompto so that he could carry the fox on his back. “Well let’s move, or we’re gonna miss it,” he said as he started up the hill again. The fox yipped in surprise at the movement, but settled against the wolf, vaguely reminded of when Regis first found him. He settled himself in the warmth of Noctis’s fur, unable to help himself.

“Thanks, Noct,” he murmured as they got close.

Noctis glanced over his shoulder, before nodding as he hopped up along a few rocks before he came to the hill. “Right, here we are,” he said as he lowered himself down to let Prompto get off.

Prompto slid off of Noctis’s back, landing with a small stumble on the ground from the injury to his shoulder. He soon sat at the edge, his tail swishing back and forth in his excitement at watching the sun emerge on the horizon. Noctis chuckled as he moved over and sat down next to him quietly.

The fox sighed, content with the moment. The only thing that would make it better would be having the wolf by his side as his mate, but that would take some time. Eventually, the sun had fully risen, and Prompto smiled at his crush.

“We’d better head back before Ignis and Gladio freak out,” he snickered.

“Might be smart… Let’s go.”

When the pair returned, Ignis was just emerging from the tent he had shared with Gladio, while the larger wolf had just returned from hunting.

“Where did you two run off to this morning?” the brown furred wolf asked.

“We went to see the sunrise,” Prompto grinned.

“You shouldn’t be going anywhere yet with that shoulder, Prompto,” Ignis scolded. “Let me check it.”

“But Noct checked it last night!” the fox whined, but let himself get checked anyway.

“That was before your little excursion,” the sandy blonde scoffed. After checking the bandage, he said, “You’re lucky there’s no additional damage.” The remark made Prompto pout, but he said nothing more. Noctis merely chuckled before he turned serious. “Right…so anyway, let’s eat something and then be on our way, alright?”

“Yes, but we’re gonna be going a bit slower for Prompto’s sake,” Gladio warned, making the blonde sigh. Again, he hates being the weak link…

Noctis spotted the look from the corner of his eyes, and he frowned in thought. And finally he said, “I could just carry him, that way we won’t lose any time.”

“Good idea,” Ignis nodded. Prompto blushed beneath his fur, grateful for the furry cover, but he was still surprised by the suggestion.

“I’ll carry your pack then, Noct,” Gladio said.

“But for now, we need to eat. Or else we’ll drop from lack of energy,” the sandy blonde wolf pointed out. The group nodded, and then began to eat Gladio’s catch, each of them getting their fill. Once they had finished, they began to pack up, Prompto trying to help where he could. The blonde couldn’t do much, though, seeing as he was stuck in his fox form until the bandage could come off. Soon enough, they were ready to set out. Once they’d packed up, Noctis turned to Prompto and then lowered himself down so the fox could climb on.

“Thanks again, Noct,” Prompto murmured as he climbed onto Noctis’s back, pressing himself into the raven-furred wolf’s warmth. Noctis merely nodded his head as he stood up again. After giving a nod to Ignis and Gladio, the prince went ahead of them, with his two friends following close behind. And the group of four travelled on, making their way to Niflheim once more. As they ran, Prompto hoped Noctis didn’t see him as weak because of his injury, or he would be devastated. Only time would tell for this fox.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like an ass when I have to write angst… Enjoy~

A few days had passed since the incident with the voltooths, and with each passing day, Prompto could feel himself getting better. His shoulder was healing nicely, and Ignis had even told him the bandage could come off the next morning after camp if it all looked good. The fox sighed happily as he flopped onto his good side on the sleeping bag that night.

Noctis followed him inside shortly after, dropping down on his own sleeping bag with a small snort.

“…you alright?” he asked after a while.

“I’m excited to finally have this damn bandage off tomorrow,” Prompto chuckled. “Probably gonna scar, but that’s okay.”

Noctis chuckled as he stretched out, before he shifted into human form and lay down on his back. “Yeah…it’s not THAT bad…” he agreed.

“Well, it sucks being stuck like this and unable to run like I want to…” the blonde admitted.

“Just give it one more night…you heard Ignis; it’ll likely be off tomorrow.”

“Yeah, and then I’m running to my heart’s content!” Prompto snickered.

Noctis chuckled softly. “Just watch where you’re running then, huh?”

“Hey, I’m not that clumsy!” the fox huffed. Noctis merely smirked and didn’t actually say anything else. Rolling his eyes, Prompto rolled onto his stomach and looked at Noctis, his gaze becoming sincere. “But seriously, thanks for carrying me around these past few days… I don’t like being a slacker or anything…”

“It’s fine,” Noctis quipped as he rolled over calmly. “That’s what friends are for, right?” Prompto felt his heart clench tightly at the words.

“Right, friends,” he murmured, before resting his head on his paws. “We’d…better rest up, or Ignis is gonna kill us in the morning.”

“Ugh…right,” Noctis agreed, as he got himself comfortable as well. “G’night…”

“Goodnight…” the blonde sighed, closing his eyes. He didn’t get much sleep that night.

 

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

The next morning at least gave some joy to Prompto, as Ignis removed the bandage from his shoulder. It didn’t give his heart much relief to know that Noctis only saw them as friends, but there wasn’t anything he could do. It hurt, to know that the one person he’d been in love with for so long didn’t return his feelings. Unrequited love sucks.

“Come on, we better get moving. We’re about halfway to Niflheim,” Gladio told them.

“Coming,” Prompto nodded. Noctis nodded and began leading the way for his friends to follow again. Prompto took the rear this time, though, as Gladio and Ignis trailed after the prince. The fox didn’t know what to think now, knowing what he did. A soft, nearly silent sigh escaped him, but he missed Ignis’s concerned look in his direction as he lowered his gaze to the ground.

Throughout their trek, he remained silent, only speaking when spoken to, until the sun began to set and Ignis spoke up.

“It would be best if we made camp soon, Noctis,” he called to the raven-furred wolf.

Noctis paused briefly upon a nearby rock, seeming to think as he regarded the area, before he sighed and hopped back down. “Probably best…doesn’t look like the safest place to be running through at night.”

“I’m gonna go hunting for us,” Prompto said, leaving his pack with the group before bounding off in search of some prey.

“Hold on! I’ll go with you!” Noctis called out as he made to follow.

“Noctis,” Ignis said firmly, stopping the prince in his tracks. Glancing at Gladio, the brunette nodded, giving the pair a moment as he set up camp. “You’ve gained feelings for him, haven’t you?” he guessed.

Noctis tensed in alarm, before he frowned at the other wolf. “…I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t lie, Noctis. I’m not upset or anything of the sort. In fact, I approve,” he said.

The prince didn't respond immediately, but given how his claws were digging into the ground, he was clearly trying not to bark out something he shouldn’t. Eventually, though, he mumbled, “Is this necessary?”

“Yes. I strongly believe so. I remember your father sharing with me that he would approve of whomever you chose as a mate, as long as you were happy,” Ignis replied, narrowing his eyes slightly at Noctis.

“I know that!” Noctis barked (softly), before he sighed. “I mean is this necessary _now_?”

“You’re oblivious,” Ignis grumbled, before joining Gladio in setting up camp. “I suggest that until you understand why I breached the subject, you give him space.” Noct growled, before he scoffed and settled down at the edge of the camp, waiting. When Prompto returned, he had caught plenty, and his friends were starving.

“About damn time you got back,” Gladio teased.

“How’s your shoulder feeling?” Ignis inquired.

“It’s fine. I’m honestly not all that hungry, guys… I’m gonna turn in early,” Prompto mumbled, before ducking into the tent and shifting to his human form, ignoring the concerned looks he got. He honestly could barely stomach the thought of being near Noctis at the moment, just from the heartbreak he felt. He blinked back the tears threatening to spill over. He would wait until tomorrow, and then tell Noctis how he truly felt.

 

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

The next morning brought with it a sense of fear and anxiety for Prompto. It was early, but he knew he needed to get it out. Gently, he reached out and shook Noctis’s shoulder to wake him.

“Noct. Noct, wake up,” he whispered before biting his lip nervously.

Noctis snorted sleepily as he scrunched his face up, before peeking out through one eye. “Mm?”

“…Can we go somewhere and talk? In private?” Prompto asked softly.

“…why? What’s wrong?” Noctis asked worriedly as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

“Just come with me, please? I don’t want the others to hear…” the fox murmured, his ears folding back.

“…” Noctis frowned in question for a moment, worry clearly etched on his face, but he eventually nodded and climbed to his feet. The smaller male quietly unzipped the tent, and then looked around for Ignis or Gladio before leading Noctis out, heading to somewhere secluded. He soon found a meadow, and stopped by the edge of it. He needed to make sure he could get away if necessary. He then looked at Noctis, seeing the worry on his face, but he forced himself to be strong.

“Sorry for dragging you out here…but I need to tell you something…” Prompto mumbled.

“Something…?” Noctis repeated slowly. “Something like what? Do you feel ill? If that’s the case you should—”

“No, Noct! I want to tell you that I love you!” the blonde exclaimed, blushing crimson as tears of frustration began to form in his eyes. “I have since we were thirteen!”

Silence followed the exclamation. For once in his life as prince, the wolf was left speechless, with his jaw hanging open and his eyes wide as he watched the blonde silently. Hell, even his tail had stopped twitching, something it was known to do at just about every turn.

As the silence stretched on, Prompto felt his heart shatter. With a choked sob, he shifted into fox form and darted off, too fast for Noctis to follow. The moment he did, though, Noctis snapped out of it and cursed at himself before he shifted with a shout of the blonde’s name and rushed after him.

Despite hearing Noctis yelling his name, the smaller male ignored the pleading shouts in favor of pushing himself to run faster than he had before, trying to lose his follower. He soon couldn’t hear the wolf anymore, but instead was welcomed by an unpleasant scent. His bright blue eyes widened in horror when he realized where he’d just run to; coeurl territory.

That’s when he heard the threatening growl close by, and he put himself in a defensive stance, preparing to fight for his life. As soon as the growling shifted into a loud hiss, however, he was attacked, the coeurl slamming him against the rocks as he gave a yelp. He struggled to his paws, before glaring determinedly at the beast.

Lunging at it, he was quickly struck down with one of its paws, drawing a pained cry from him as he landed on his previously injured shoulder.

Noctis, who had lost track of Prompto at one point and had been cursing at himself for it, caught the sounds of fighting as well as the pained cry, and he snarled viciously, bolting for the scene. As he arrived, it was just in time to see one of the coeurls lunging for Prompto. Not that it got far as Noctis intercepted it with a roar and tackled it to the ground, snapping his jaws shut on the beast’s jugular. The rest fled the scene when they realized how dangerous this newcomer was.

By this point, Prompto had fallen unconscious due to the agony he had been going through, but still shuddered from the pain. Growling in aggravation, Noctis moved over, shifting into human form and lifting up the blonde, before he rushed back to camp. When he returned, the running sounds had Ignis and Gladio rushing out of their tent.

“What happened?!” Ignis demanded when he saw their unconscious friend.

“Not important right now!” Noctis barked out. “Just get him treated, alright?!”

“I’ll do what I can, but Lunafreya will need to treat him. She’s got better healing capabilities than we do out here,” Ignis replied. He had Noctis set Prompto down gently, and began to treat his wounds, cleaning and bandaging what he could. “That’s all I can do for now. We’ll need to make haste to Niflheim.”

Noctis nodded softly, his gaze still on the unconscious blonde, as he clenched his hands into fists tightly. ‘Dammit! I’m such an idiot…!’

“Beat yourself up later,” Gladio growled. “We gotta hurry.” Noctis regarded Gladio for a moment, before he nodded and lifted Prompto up again, and then they were off to Niflheim.

 

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When they arrived, Luna was at her door, almost as though she had been waiting for them, her wolf ears flicking at the sound of their arrival.

“Come. I’ll tend to his wounds,” she assured Noctis, guiding him to a spare room. She had the raven place the fox on the bed, and then began to treat him. As she worked, Noctis hovered nearby, watching anxiously. Eventually, the Oracle stood back, sighing with a small smile. “He just needs to rest. Would you like to stay with him, Noctis?”

Noctis nodded soundlessly, settling himself down on a chair next to the bed. Luna smiled at him kindly, before leaving the pair to themselves.

It took a few hours before anything was heard from Prompto. He began to stir, small whimpers escaping him before he slowly opened his eyes. Noctis didn’t say anything yet as Prompto opened his eyes, waiting instead until the blonde noticed him first. When the smaller male did notice him, though, he began to panic.

“Wh-what are you—?!” he yelped, starting to move as if to escape. However, Noctis immediately moved in and pushed him back down on the bed again. “Lemme go, dammit!”

“…why? So you can run off and get hurt again?”

“You don’t care about me, anyway…” Prompto whispered, trying to fight back the tears forming in his eyes. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at Noctis. Knowing he was stuck, though, he shifted to human form, the bandages on him keeping their place, surprisingly.

“…and I said that…when, exactly?”

“I know you didn’t say it, but you only see me as a friend, nothing more!” the blonde snapped, clenching his hands into fists on the bed. “And yet I’ve been in love with you since we were thirteen fucking years old… You have no idea how much it hurts to know that the one person you love doesn’t feel the same, Noctis…” His voice cracked in a few places towards the end.

“…don’t I?” However, as Prompto raised his head to snap at the wolf, Noctis moved in and kissed the blonde square on the mouth. The blonde stiffened briefly, before weakly pushing at Noctis’s chest. Despite the lack of force behind the push, Noctis allowed himself to be pushed away.

“Don’t. If it’s out of pity, just don’t,” Prompto breathed, the tears starting to flow freely now as his ears went flat against his head.

The wolf regarded Prompto for a moment more, before he put his hand under Prompto’s chin and lifted his face up to meet his own. “It’s not pity,” he murmured, before he placed a soft kiss against the blonde’s lips.

“…Then what? You only see me as a friend…” the fox mumbled, his heart clenching and twisting miserably.

“…Dummy…” Noctis sighed softly as he moved over to sit on the bed. “You never even let me answer…” At this, Prompto stiffened, looking briefly at the wolf.

Silently, Noct reached over and placed his hand on Prompto’s cheek, making sure that Prompto kept looking at him as he spoke. “I love you, too.” It took a few seconds, but when it finally hit home, that Noctis truly does love him back, Prompto whimpered quietly before throwing himself at Noctis, wrapping his arms around the raven’s neck as he began to cry, relieved and grateful.

Noctis blinked in slight surprise at the move, before he smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde gently. The fox cried freely, allowing himself to let go of all the depression and sadness he’d held onto over the years, trying not to let Noctis know of his feelings and the thoughts that the prince would never feel the same.

“Sssh…it’s okay, it’s alright…” Noctis murmured as he gently rubbed the fox’s head.

“You have…no idea…how much I tried to prove myself…as someone worthy of you, Noct,” Prompto told him between sobs. “All these years…growing up…I’ve always been seen…as weak…just because I’m…a fox…”

“…idiot…” Noctis chided softly, with a gentle smile. “There was never a need for that; you always were worthy already.” At this, Prompto finally relaxed, beginning to calm in Noctis’s hold. He managed to curl himself into the taller male’s lap, cuddling close.

“…I love you so much…” the fox whispered, softly kissing the pale skin of Noctis’s throat.

Noctis chuckled softly as he adjusted his hold on Prompto to hold him more securely in his arms. “Really? I couldn’t tell,” he teased.

“Don’t be a smartass. You’re gonna ruin the moment,” the blonde huffed, but smiled regardless. As he shifted in Noctis’s hold, however, he gave a small wince from the pain of his wounds.

Frowning, Noctis sat up and eased Prompto back onto the bed. “Easy…try not to aggravate your injuries, okay?”

“I’ll be fine, just stay with me, please?” the smaller male pleaded softly, already missing the warmth from the wolf.

“I’ll be right here, don’t worry,” Noctis promised with a smile. Prompto curled his tail around himself, trying to settle into the bed, before he groaned.

“It’s not the same without you next to me now…” he whined.

At that, Noctis laughed before he stepped up to the bed. “So scoot over.” When Prompto looked at him funny, Noctis repeated calmly, “Scoot over.”

“Sorry,” the fox whispered, scooting over to make room for his future mate. Noctis merely smiled as he climbed on the bed, sitting back against the headboard. Prompto was quick to cuddle up to the wolf, sighing contently as he closed his eyes.

The prince smiled softly as he reached out and rested his hand on the blonde’s head, letting his fingers caress along the edge of his ears. Prompto purred happily, and soon fell asleep by his wolf. Shortly after he’d fallen asleep, Luna came into the room, smiling softly at the sight.

“I see you two have made up,” she commented, keeping her voice down so the fox could sleep.

Noctis regarded her for a moment, before he shrugged lightly. “…yeah…. How are you doing?”

“I’m well, but I was worried for Prompto when you brought him in,” she admitted.

“Luna…” Noctis said softly with a small frown. “Can you please not lie to me? You know I hate that.”

“I’m sorry… I just don’t want you to worry about me when you’ve resolved things with Prompto,” she murmured. “But I was very concerned when you brought him in.”

“I know… I’m sorry, too,” Noctis murmured as he moved his thumb absently over the fox’s head. “I just don’t want either of you to be hurt, you know?”

“I understand, Noctis,” she nodded. “What I mean, though, is when you had brought him in, I could tell he didn’t want to fight back to his life. I helped to bring him back, but after hearing you both speak and resolve the issue, I’m no longer concerned.” Noctis briefly tensed, but rather than say anything, he merely nodded his head silently.

“I know you’ll treat him well, Noctis,” the blonde wolf smiled, before sighing tiredly. “I had best say my farewells to Ravus before we leave tomorrow…”

“Right…give him my regards,” Noctis said as he secured his arm a little better around Prompto.

“Thank you, Noctis, I will,” Luna smiled. “I’ll be in later to check on his injuries.” And with that said, the Oracle left, leaving the pair to themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for some good times! Hopefully this makes up for the last chapter! Enjoy~

“Ready to go home, Noct?” Prompto asked his wolf, a grin on his furry face as he practically pranced around the raven. He was excited to get home and be with Noctis in private. Granted, they’d had some privacy in that spare room where he’d woken up in, but he had been healing from his injuries still. Not exactly a good time for anything more than kissing and cuddling.

Noctis laughed at the blonde’s eagerness, but he didn’t comment on it. “Yeah. Let’s go home.”

“Woohoo!” the fox cheered, but didn’t dash ahead like he normally would have with his excitement. Instead, he stuck close to Noctis’s side as their little group took off at a swift run, Luna being herded into the middle while Ignis and Gladio flanked her sides for her protection.

As they ran, the blonde wolf smiled softly once again at the sight of the pair ahead of her. When she had told Noctis of her concern about Prompto’s will to live when they’d arrived, she had been honest. But seeing him now, happy with Noctis, she knew he would do anything to stay by the prince’s side.

Noctis, on the other hand, seemed like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders ever since he and Prompto had resolved their issues. He was easier on himself every time the smaller male laughed and smiled, and appeared to have forgiven himself for whatever had transpired before their arrival. She now knew nothing could pull the two apart, no matter what happened.

 

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When evening began to set in, the group stopped for the night, and Gladio began to set up camp with Ignis. Even Luna had offered to help, much to Prompto’s amusement. His fluffy tail wagged as he looked at Noctis slyly.

“Wanna see who can catch something good for dinner first?” he smirked.

Noctis regarded the fox for a moment, before he chuckled. “Sure you wanna take that bet?”

“I’m fast enough to catch something for dinner, so yes,” Prompto huffed, flicking his ears before shifting back into fox form.

Noctis smirked as he called out, “We’re gonna look for some food!” to the others, before shifting and nodding to Prompto. With a grin, the blonde took off, darting into the forest in search of a scent. Had Prompto waited a moment, though, he might’ve spotted the devilish grin on Noctis’s muzzle, before he bolted after him.

The fox felt like he was on an adrenaline rush as he tracked down the scent of a rabbit, but as he listened to his surroundings, he caught the sound of a twig snapping. Pausing in his tracking, Prompto frowned, looking around. Unable to detect the source or any further noise, he resumed walking along the scent trail.

However, no sooner had he taken another step, he was suddenly tackled from behind and then pressed down against the ground. Prompto instinctively squealed at the impact, struggling briefly before he recognized the familiar scent.

“Noct? What are you doing?” he asked, a certain thrill of excitement running through him when he saw the violet glow in his wolf’s eyes.

A soft chuckle rumbled from Noctis’s throat, before he leaned in and murmured, “Catching my prey…what else?” Prompto whimpered softly before shifting to human form. How had he managed to not say anything all these years? Noctis had way too much control over him, but he didn’t mind, not in the slightest.

Shifting back as well, Noctis moved in and began to bite and lick at the blonde’s neck. Prompto shuddered and moaned at the attention to his neck, automatically tilting his head to give his wolf better access. Growling softly, the wolf flipped Prompto onto his back and began to lick and lap at his bare throat, while his hands moved along his sides.

The smaller male whimpered, his entire being feeling submissive at the hands (and lips, teeth, and tongue) of the raven, trembling at the caresses to his sides.

Pulling back briefly, Noctis murmured, “The others are waiting…we’ll have to be quick…” right in the fox’s ear.

Swallowing thickly, Prompto hissed breathlessly, “If you stop now, I’ll kick your ass.”

Noctis chuckled softly, as he pushed Prompto’s shirt up, running his nails along the bared skin as he bit on Prompto’s throat. The fox gasped, before pulling Noctis’s face from his throat and kissing him hotly, pressing his tongue against his lips insistently.

This made the wolf smirk lightly, opening his lips and immediately curling his own tongue around that of the fox, as one of his hands began to pull and tug at the shorter male’s pants. Prompto slid his hands down to Noctis’s pants as well, pulling them and his underwear down to mid-thigh.

After pulling away, Noctis briefly nipped at the blonde’s chin, before he growled out, “Roll over.” The blonde was quick to comply by rolling onto his stomach, not caring about the consequences they both knew would follow their actions. Once he was in position, Noctis forced the blonde’s hips up at an angle, before he moved in and dragged his tongue along the fox’s entrance firmly.

“AHH!!” Prompto very nearly shrieked at the sudden rush of pleasure. He bit down on his knuckle, however, in an attempt to keep himself a bit quieter. A soft chuckle rumbled from the wolf as he continuously lapped at the by now twitching muscle, while his thumbs pulled the blonde’s ass cheeks aside to further open him up.

The smaller male’s tail trashed and writhed like **he** wanted to from the intense pleasure at being rimmed, but he somehow forced himself to keep still, despite mentally pleading with his wolf to just fuck him already, dammit! Finally, Noctis pulled away and sat up on his knees, and then, without a word of warning, pulled Prompto in.

Prompto threw his head back with a sharp intake of breath at the sudden entry, but soon adjusted before whimpering out, “M-move, Noct…!” Noctis breathed heavily for a moment more, before he nodded briefly, pulled out, and then slammed right back in again.

The fox cried out from the powerful thrust, biting down on his lip to try and muffle the sounds escaping him, at least. The wolf chuckled at the attempt, before he reached around and began to stroke the blonde’s length in time with his thrusts. This drew a startled moan from Prompto, but this time, he couldn’t keep quiet, the moans escaping him freely.

Growling from the back of his throat, Noctis leaned over the fox, nipping along the back of his neck as he slammed into him fast and hard. Prompto shuddered heavily, feeling his release swiftly approaching him. Unable to even begin to warn his wolf, though, he gave a scream of pure ecstasy as he did cum, his seed shooting into the grass beneath him and clenching tightly around Noctis’s cock as he came.

Noctis groaned and almost let loose a howl as his own release hit him hard, barely managing to hold back by biting onto Prompto’s shoulder. The blonde whined quietly and shivered at the feeling of his lover’s white hot seed fill him, before going limp beneath him. Noctis breathed heavily for a moment, before he slowly moved away.

“Love you, Noct…” Prompto mumbled, flopping onto his side.

The wolf chuckled as he moved over and briefly kissed him. “Love you too…but we have to get up before the others get worried.”

“Right,” the fox grunted, heaving himself up and shifting before sighing. “I just hope they’ll be okay with Cup Noodles for dinner…”

“Wait here for a moment…” Noctis murmured, before he shifted to wolf form and darted off. Prompto nearly sat back on his haunches fully to wait for his lover, but hissed in at the twinge of pain that shot up his spine when he did.

“Dammit,” he grumbled. “Hope this is just a virgin thing…” As he finished saying so, there was a yowl from up ahead, shortly before Noctis returned, carrying a dead coeurl. Upon noticing the look on Prompto’s face, he tilted his head curiously.

“…My ass hurts…” he muttered in explanation, blushing. At that, Noctis actually snorted with a small smirk. “Shut. Up,” Prompto huffed. “You caused it.”

Noctis merely shrugged, before he cocked his head, motioning for the blonde to follow. Rolling his eyes, Prompto followed his wolf closely, despite his slight limp from their…activities. As they returned to camp, Noctis shifted into human form and walked over. “Back,” he called out.

“Took you guys long enough,” Gladio teased. “We were gonna send out a search party.”

“Sure you were,” Prompto retorted once he’d shifted back as well. “And leave Luna alone? Yeah right.”

“Just shut up and get some food, will ya?” the brunette snorted. The group of five ate their fill, and the couple soon retired to their tent shortly after.

“G’night, guys,” the blonde fox called as he slipped into his and Noctis’s tent. Noctis hummed briefly, before following his fox into the tent. “Hey,” Prompto called out softly as he pulled off his vest and boots.

“Hey,” Noctis said with a nod as he settled down on his side. The blonde settled against Noctis once his vest and boots were off, his tail curling around them. Noctis chuckled as he laid himself down. “Comfy?”

“Very,” the smaller male purred, snuggling closer.

“Good,” Noctis said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around the blonde. Prompto smiled contently, kissing Noctis chastely, and then buried his face into the crook of the wolf’s neck, inhaling his soothing scent deeply as he closed his eyes. And the wolf merely smiled as he wrapped his other arm around him and curled up silently.

 

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Finally, they had returned to Insomnia, and the group, even Luna, trudged through the gates, exhausted. The sun’s light finally faded on the horizon as they entered, and surprisingly, Regis was waiting for them.

“I’m glad you’re all back safe,” he smiled, before he took notice of his son and Prompto standing unusually close together in their animal forms. He smiled when he realized what it signified. “We’ll talk later, Noctis and Prompto,” he chuckled, making the fox stiffen out of anxiety. He then turned his attention to Luna. “I’m relieved to see you unharmed, Lunafreya.”

“Of course. Thank you for the arrangement,” she told him gratefully once she had shifted back.

“We may talk further after you have rested. Ignis, Gladio, would you mind showing Lunafreya to her room? It’s where the spare bedroom used to be,” he said, and the older wolves nodded before leading the blonde woman to her new room. “Let’s go to my study, you two.” The king then led the pair to his study after they had shifted back to human form, and Prompto couldn’t help but inwardly panic. Would Regis not want Noctis to have him as a mate?

Noctis noticed the anxiety, though, and gently rubbed his back. “It’s okay…don’t worry.”

“Trying not to…” Prompto whispered. Once they got to Regis’s study, the older wolf smiled happily at them, easing the blonde’s fears somewhat.

“Noctis, I take it you’ve chosen Prompto as your mate, hmm?” the king asked.

“Yes, Father,” Noctis said without a hitch.

“And Prompto, you obviously return my son’s feelings,” the older wolf smiled. Prompto nodded, not trusting his voice. “I had a feeling you two would end up as mates after I brought you here from the fire, Prompto. So it warms my heart to see you both together.” Noctis smiled warmly as he wrapped his arm around the blonde’s shoulders.

“Have you mated yet?” At the question, Prompto’s cheeks burned crimson, silently answering Regis’s question and making him chuckle. “I’m glad. I would recommend having your mating ceremony soon, though. Fortunately, it’s a private ceremony, so it will just be both of you and the priest.” The blonde seemed to relax at the words.

Noctis nodded. “Sounds good.”

“You may go, and we’ll plan on the ceremony in one month,” Regis told them.

“Th-thank you, Regis,” Prompto murmured.

“Anytime, my boy, anytime,” the king chuckled. “Now go rest, both of you.”

“Yes, sir,” his son said with a nod, before he began to lead Prompto out of the room. The fox waited until they were in Noctis’s room before he let out a sigh of relief.

“I’m so glad the ceremony is a private one…” he muttered. “I **hate** being the center of attention…” Noctis rubbed his shoulders gently to calm him without saying anything. In response, Prompto leaned into the touch, his eyes closing in content. “…Think we’ll have a litter, or just one?”

“I really don’t know,” Noctis admitted, before he moved closer and wrapping his arms around the fox’s waist. “And right now, it’s not important yet.”

“Yeah, but it would be nice, wouldn’t it? To have a litter?” the smaller male asked, looking back at his mate.

Noctis hummed softly. “Maybe…but it’d also be quite a handful…or armful.”

“True,” Prompto snickered at the joke. “Then maybe twins at most.”

“We’ll see how it goes,” Noctis murmured, before he placed a kiss at the back of Prompto’s neck.

“Right,” the blonde murmured, shivering at the kiss to his neck. His tail even fluffed up in response. Noctis merely smirked as he started to nip at the bared skin, while his fingers started playing along his clothed stomach. “I’m not…sensitive there yet…” Prompto pointed out with a small gasp at the nipping, his ears twitching madly.

“‘Yet’,” Noctis emphasized with a chuckle, before he suddenly moved up and took the tip of Prompto’s ear between his teeth.

“Ah!” the fox gasped, shuddering as a small moan escaped him.

“Seems you have plenty of **other** spots, though,” the wolf murmured with a chuckle as he licked along the edge of his ear.

“Wait ‘til I start…to show,” Prompto smirked weakly. Hard to keep up a cocky attitude when your mate is giving you attention in you sensitive spots, ne?

“Mm…don’t feel like waiting,” Noctis said firmly, before spinning Prompto around and kissing him hotly. The blonde kissed back immediately, wrapping his arms around the raven’s neck and pulling him close, even as his fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Noctis growled softly from the back of his throat as he backed Prompto up towards his bed, before he abruptly pushed him onto said bed. Prompto fell back, the air escaping his lungs in a huff. He looked up at his wolf with lust darkened eyes, breathing heavily. Chuckling, Noctis moved over the fox, pinning his hands to the sheets before latching onto his throat.

The blonde instinctively tilted his head back to give his mate more room to work with, moaning softly. With a soft growl, his tail snapping out behind him, Noctis pulled away and swiftly did away with Prompto’s shirt. And the moment it was gone, he ducked down and began to lick and nip his way down along his collarbone.

A keening moan tore its way from Prompto’s throat, and he whimpered at every nip he received. And suddenly Noctis moved further to the side and bit at Prompto’s right nipple.

“Ahhh-haaa…!” the fox cried out, his fingers burying themselves in Noctis’s hair, barely missing his ears. Noctis let out a growl at the grip along his scalp, before closing his mouth around the hardening bud and beginning to lap and suck at it.

Prompto clenched his eyes shut as he panted and squirmed beneath his wolf. His pants were starting to become painfully tight as he got hard from Noctis’s ministrations on his body, and a small whine escaped him.

The noise made Noctis smirk cheekily, before he switched sides, while his hand slipped down past Prompto’s stomach and past his waist. Prompto whimpered in response, before biting his lip to try and keep quiet. Noctis merely smirked as he dragged his nails along the material, right before he pressed his palm down on the very obvious tent. This drew a startled cry from the fox, and he shuddered heavily.

Noctis laughed breathlessly as he pulled back. “Something wrong?” he breathed out.

“Stop teasing me…so much…Noct…!” the smaller male panted, his ears folding back. That made Noctis laugh softly. However, he didn’t give him the chance to respond as he moved in to kiss him again while working on the blonde’s pants.

Prompto gave an almost distressed noise into the kiss, raising his hips up for easier removal of his pants and underwear. After swiftly disposing of the clothes, Noctis pulled back again and regarded Prompto with a smirk that was almost evil. Almost…

In response, the fox gave a low whine, swallowing thickly as his ears flattened against his head. Noctis didn’t say anything else. Instead, he took a deep breath and then ducked his head down, swallowing Prompto’s cock in one go.

Immediately, Prompto let out a choked cry, the sound tearing out of his throat as he threw his head back. Had Noctis not had his mouth full, he probably would’ve been laughing/smirking. As it was, he merely growled as he began to move in a steady rhythm, his nails dragging along the blonde’s hips as he did.

The fox shuddered heavily at the light amount of pain mixed with the pleasure, moans escaping him incessantly. He soon felt his release approaching, and he tugged at the ebony locks in a wordless warning. Noctis looked up briefly, and for a moment he looked like he was about to keep going, before he did actually pull back.

Prompto was breathing heavily, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat from the intensity of everything he’d been feeling and experiencing. Noctis smiled cheekily as he moved over and locked their mouths together again. The blonde kissed back eagerly, sliding his hands down Noctis’s sides until he reached the waistband of his pants, tugging impatiently.

The prince chuckled as he pulled back. “What’s your rush?” he murmured.

“I need you…inside me…” Prompto mumbled, his face burning crimson. Noctis laughed softly, as he moved back a little more, so as to pull off his own clothes, tossing them to the side. As soon as Noctis was completely bare before him, the fox was unable to hold back any longer. He pushed Noctis onto his back forcefully, and, before the wolf could question him, impaled himself on the raven’s cock with a loud moan.

“Ngh…!” Noctis groaned at the feeling, his hands clawing at the bed sheets. After taking a few deep breaths, he put his hands on Prompto’s hips firmly. Prompto gave a small purr at the filling sensation his mate’s cock gave him, before beginning to raise and lower himself in a steady pace.

Noctis moaned deeply as his grip tightened on the fox’s hips, before he smirked—and then pulled Prompto down harshly while snapping his own hips up. Immediately, Prompto gave a pleasured cry, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he shuddered.

Noticing that this caused the blonde to stop moving, Noctis allowed a small half-grin and decided to take over…only his set pace was at least twice as fast as Prompto’s had been. The fox shrieked as his prostate was brutally struck, over and over, until his release was teetering on the edge.

“N-Noct…! _Hah_ … I’m gonna c-cum!” Prompto stuttered in warning. His tail thrashed behind him and his ears twitched madly with all the sensations his body was feeling and receiving.

Smirking, Noctis arched up as he pulled Prompto back down, before he growled out, “Then cum, little vixen. Come for me!” And with the fierce command, the fox did.

His release hit him hard, an ecstasy-filled scream tearing its way from his throat as his cum spattered onto his and Noctis’s stomachs and his body clenched around his mate. Growling loudly, the wolf only managed two more thrusts before he released a half-choked howl as his own release hit him just as hard.

Prompto shivered from feeling Noctis’s seed fill him, right before he fell forward onto his lover’s chest, exhausted. And for a while, that was how they stayed. Until Noctis finally brought up his arms and wrapped them around his mate. The smaller male gave a soft whine, nuzzling his face into Noctis’s neck.

“…These next five months are gonna be mostly filled with you fucking my brains out, huh?” Prompto chuckled tiredly.

“Hmm…possibly…” Noctis agreed with a small shrug.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” the blonde snickered, shifting in the prince’s lap a bit. His cheeks burned crimson as he realized Noctis was still inside of him, and he stifled a gasp.

At the gasp, Noctis smirked at Prompto. “Something wrong?”

“You’re…still inside me…” the fox muttered, his ears folding back shyly.

“Hmhmm…problem?”

“N-no, it’s…just weird… But it feels good, too…” the smaller male admitted, his whole face heating up by now to the point where it almost blended in with his freckles. Noctis hummed softly, a small smirk on his face, before he let his hands trail down the blonde’s back teasingly.

“Oooooh no you don’t,” Prompto warned. “We are not going for a round two. Cuddling for now, then sex again later.”

“Uh-huh…” Noctis chuckled, as his hand played along his vertebrae.

“Nooooct…your huge cock and my ass aren’t going anywhere,” Prompto pointed out with a pout. The wolf didn’t say anything else, and instead only moved one hand up and pulled his head in, kissing the fox firmly again. Unable to resist his mate, the blonde kissed back, feeling torn. He didn’t want to be sore as all hell later, but at the same time, he couldn’t help himself around the raven.

Upon realizing he’d won, Noctis smirked slightly against the blonde’s lips, before he flipped their positions around so that Prompto was on his back once again. And before the fox could stop him, he started moving slowly. Prompto shuddered as he felt Noctis’s length hardening inside of him, the feeling being so different, yet strangely enjoyable.

With a small growl, Noctis pulled away from the kiss and started kissing along his throat as his movements gradually picked up speed. The blonde moaned at the increasing pace, his head tilting back to give his wolf more room.

Chuckling softly, Noctis reached down with one hand and suddenly lifted the blonde’s leg up. Prompto had only a moment to consider this before the wolf slammed in, hard. The fox cried out, a keening moan escaping him from the sudden slam against his prostate.

With a breathless chuckle, Noctis began to bite and suck harder along Prompto’s throat, while at the same time reaching for his cock and beginning to pump it in time with his thrusts. Prompto gave a strained moan at the touch, wrapping his arms around Noctis’s neck and pulling him close. Growling possessively, Noctis shifted slightly so he could nip on Prompto’s ear, all while still moving against his mate.

“Do you want to cum, my little vixen?” he breathed out then, a smirk playing on his face. “Do you?”

“Y-yes!” Prompto cried out.

Laughing at the cry, Noctis asked, “How much, vixen?”

“Very… _hah_ …much!” the smaller male panted.

He chuckled once again, before he growled out, “Then come, my vixen. Come for me!”

And Prompto did, a strangled scream escaping him as his cum spattered on their stomachs again, and he clenched tightly around Noctis’s cock. Noctis hissed, before he let out a short howl as his own release hit him. The fox shuddered as the by-now familiar feeling of Noctis’s seed filled him, and he went limp beneath his wolf.

Chuckling breathlessly, Noctis finally pulled out of his mate, and then settled himself next to the fox, tugging him close by his waist. A faint whine was emitted from the blonde as he did, and he blushed darkly as he felt cum leaking out of his ass. The wolf noticed the look, but he said nothing else of it aside from a cheeky smirk.

“…I’m gonna be hurting later,” Prompto pointed out in a mumble, trying to calm his blush.

“Most likely,” Noctis murmured, gently scratching him behind his ears.

“And you’re just proud of yourself, huh?” the smaller male snorted, humming softly at the scratching. Noctis merely chuckled, choosing not to respond to the accusation. Instead of pursuing the subject, Prompto merely snuggled closer, purring contently. “Love you, Noct.”

“Hmm…love you, too,” Noctis murmured, lightly kissing Prompto’s forehead. The fox’s purr got louder at the words, but soon drifted into quiet as Prompto fell asleep against his lover.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some filler in here, but that’s okay. And of course, a bit more smut! Enjoy~

X*X(1 Month Later)X*X

It was time for the mating ceremony, and it was, indeed, a very private ceremony. Regis wasn’t even allowed to be present. He had to wait outside of the door for them if he wanted to wait, but even then, he chose to let the pair tell him on their own when the ceremony was finished.

“Hello,” the priest politely greeted Noctis and Prompto as they walked in, holding hands. “Are you ready for this binding ceremony?”

“Yes,” the couple answered in unison. Prompto couldn’t help the light blush of shyness on his face, though.

“Then let us begin,” the priest smiled. “In the eyes of the Astrals, all love is equal, regardless of origins, pasts, and who we are. Wolves and foxes are created equal, and there is no true distinction between their souls or passion. To be present in this place, in a private ceremony meant for the binding or two loving souls, is a precious moment. It is not to be taken lightly, as this bond cannot be broken. As long as the mating pair wishes to remain a couple for the entirety of their lives, then the Astrals shall bless it.” Looking at each of them in turn, he asked, “Is this what you wish?”

“It is,” Noctis said firmly, holding Prompto’s hand gently.

“It is,” Prompto echoed, squeezing his wolf’s hand lightly.

“Then by the guiding light and powers of the Astrals, you are now a bonded pair,” the priest told them, still smiling. “May you always be blessed.” Prompto gave a small grin to his mate, relieved that the ceremony was over. “You may go to your quarters now, if you wish,” the priest chuckled, seeing the grin.

Noctis smirked at his mate, before he tugged him along silently. Prompto was quick to fall into step with his wolf, his free hand subconsciously resting on his already somewhat swollen belly. Five months was how long his pregnancy was to be, but they already had just four months left. Time flies when you’re having fun, especially when that fun is in the bedroom.

When they reached Regis’s study, the king called them in after the first knock. As soon as they walked in, the graying wolf smiled warmly.

“I take it your ceremony is complete?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Noctis said with a nod.

“I’m glad to hear it. Then go and rest. I’ll send your meals to you for the evening later,” Regis chuckled, giving his son a knowing look after Prompto had turned to leave. Noctis smirked simply, before he followed after his mate silently. When they got to what was their room as of two weeks ago, Prompto grinned at his now-official mate.

“Sooo relieved that it went well,” he said, pressing into Noctis’s side.

“Hmhmm,” Noctis murmured. The fox purred happily, moving to nuzzle Noctis’s chest, his fluffy tail wagging slowly. “Heh…happy?” Noctis murmured.

“You have no idea,” the blonde whispered. Smiling, Noctis made the shorter male look up and then captured his lips in a tender kiss. Prompto kissed back lovingly, his ears relaxing as he wrapped his arms around Noctis’s neck. Noctis hummed from the back of his throat, as he let his fingers play along the other’s back gently.

Feeling a little bold, Prompto continued to kiss his wolf, sliding his hands down teasingly slow until he reached the hem of Noctis’s pants. As soon as he did, he smirked, right before slipping his hands beneath the two layers of cloth and grabbing his mate’s ass.

Gasping in slight alarm, Noctis looked down at the blonde in surprise, before he smirked. “Oh is THAT how you want to play, huh?” All he got in response was a sly grin before his little vixen stuck his tongue out teasingly. In response, Noctis moved in and closed his mouth around the fox’s tongue, lapping at it with his own teasingly.

Prompto knew he would get that reaction, and curled his tongue with the raven’s, a small chuckle emitting from him. Just then, though, Noctis’s fingers slipped under the edge of the fox’s pants and began to rub along the area where his tail connected to his skin.

The blonde’s breath hitched at the touch, before he copied his wolf’s actions with Noctis’s own tail. Growling from the back of his throat at the mirrored touch, Noctis reached down with his free hand and then pulled Prompto firmly to him by his ass. Prompto pulled back from the kiss with a soft laugh.

“You don’t like when I copy you, huh?” he asked in a seductive whisper.

“If you’re going to do something…do it well,” Noctis murmured, before he abruptly pulled Prompto up off of the ground. The fox wrapped his legs around Noctis’s hips, rolling his hips against his mate’s smoothly. Chuckling softly, Noctis easily walked them both to the bed as he nibbled on Prompto’s ear.

“You seemed to… _ah_ …like my…little grab…earlier,” the smaller male panted as they went, starting to lose more of his composure from the nibbling to his ear. Noctis merely chuckled as he pushed Prompto down on the bed, his hands going up his shirt and then moving along his stomach firmly but gently. This shattered Prompto’s composure he’d been holding on to, as a loud, pleasured cry tore from his throat.

Chuckling softly, still nibbling on the shorter male’s ear, while he continued to move his fingers lazily along his stomach, Noctis moved his knee up to grind against Prompto’s groin. The fox moaned almost embarrassingly loudly, squeezing his eyes shut tight from all the pleasure he was receiving. The worst part was Noctis hadn’t even undressed him.

With a small grin, Noctis let one of his hands move further up to play at the blonde’s nipples. The action had Prompto letting out a surprised gasp, and he arching his back off the bed somewhat.

This made Noctis laugh out loud, before he asked, “Something wrong?”

“You’re teasing…too much…” the blonde pouted breathlessly.

Noctis smirked. “Oh? What do you want me to do, then?”

“Dammit, Noct!” Prompto growled. “You know what I want!”

“Do I now?” the prince asked with a cheeky chuckle, flicking his thumb along the boy’s nipple while his other hand lightly raked the nails over the skin.

“Smartass,” the smaller male huffed as he shivered, before his ears went back. “Fuck me already!” Laughing softly at the words, Noctis moved in to kiss him again, while at the same time starting to remove the blonde’s clothes. As they kissed, Prompto pulled at Noctis’s own clothes, nipping at his wolf’s bottom lip with a growl.

Once they had undressed each other, Noctis began to lap along the blonde’s throat, slipping his hands along his sides. The fox shivered at the touches, his ears twitching back and forth with his arousal.

Smiling softly, Noctis moved his hands down the shorter male’s sides, before he slipped one down past the inside of his thighs. Prompto trembled in anticipation for what was to come, spreading his legs a little to give his mate better access.

And Noctis didn’t waste a moment more, slipping the first finger inside gently. The blonde shivered lightly, giving a soft moan. Smirking softly, Noctis began to move his finger at a slow pace, turning it a few times, before he slipped the next in. Prompto moaned louder, loving the filling sensation.

Chuckling softly, Noctis scissored the fingers briefly, before adding the third. By this point, the fox couldn’t take much more.

“N-Noct…please! Fuck me already!” he begged. With a small chuckle, Noctis pulled his hands away and then lifted up Prompto’s legs. He didn’t even wait for the fox to say he was ready before he moved in. The smaller male let out a satisfied groan at the familiarity of Noctis’s dick inside of him.

Noctis groaned for a moment, breathing deeply, before he pulled out and began to thrust in swiftly. Prompto moaned loudly with every thrust, curling his fingers into the bed cover and fisting them until his knuckles were white. Chuckling softly under his breath, Noctis adjusted his position so that he could push in even faster and harder, striking the blonde’s prostate at every thrust.

Stars danced across the pregnant male’s sight with each rough strike to his prostate, and white pulsed around the edge of his vision as he got closer and closer to his release, crying out with pleasure.

Growling from the back of his throat, Noctis placed the blonde’s legs over his shoulders, and then reached out to caress his mate’s cock, alternating between gentle stroking and rough pumping almost irregularly.

Finally, Prompto screamed his wolf’s name as he came, his cum shooting onto their stomachs while his body clenched around Noctis’s cock. The tightness had Noctis growling/groaning from the back of his throat, before he gave a howl as his release hit him and filled up his mate once again.

The blonde whimpered quietly as that familiar, white hot seed filled him, before going limp beneath the raven. Noctis took a few shaky breaths, before he pulled away and settled on the bed next to Prompto. Prompto shakily curled against Noctis as best as he could, considering his belly, and nuzzled his face into the crook of the prince’s neck, inhaling his warm scent.

The mated pair held each other lovingly, the fox cuddled against his wolf, and soon fell asleep together.

 

X*X(2 Months Later)X*X

Prompto was curled against Noctis, simply dozing for a midday nap, when there was a knock at the bedroom door, quickly gaining his mate’s attention as the fox raised his head sleepily. Humming lazily, Noctis looked up to the door, before he climbed out of bed, briefly kissing Prompto on his forehead, and then moving to the door to see who it was.

Surprisingly, when the door opened, it was Ravus Nox Fleuret, and his demeanor was more polite than what it had been in the past. Though initially startled, Noctis quickly adapted and nodded politely. “Ravus,” he said by way of greeting.

“Noctis,” Luna’s brother replied calmly. “May I come in? If it is a bad time, I can wait…”

“No, it’s fine. Come in,” Noctis said as he stepped aside quietly. The pale blonde stepped into the room, and Prompto’s eyes widened in surprise as he saw the older wolf.

“Ravus… What are you doing here?” he asked, very confused now.

“I came to explain why I asked for Lunafreya to be brought here,” Ravus answered, clenching his fists briefly. Noctis frowned a little in thought, before he gestured for the desk chair, silently offering Ravus a seat as he stopped by the bed.

The taller male dipped his head in wordless thanks to Noctis, before seating himself in the chair. Prompto sat up properly as he did, looking at Noctis expectantly. Noctis sat with him soundlessly, taking a deep breath, before he turned to Ravus. “So…what happened, exactly?”

“She was almost forced into a breeding program,” Ravus said, getting straight to the point.

At that, Noctis’s ears snapped up in alarm, before he frowned darkly. “…Who deemed that an acceptable arrangement?”

“Aldercapt. He wanted the Oracle bloodline to spread as much as possible,” Ravus growled. Prompto’s ears flattened against his head with concern.

“…Damn…” Noctis hissed darkly.

“She had also been tested, and found to be VERY fertile, so she would have been perfect,” the pale blonde explained in a growl.

Growling, the prince clenched his hands into fists. “…so I’m guessing he’s not happy she’s been taken away, huh?”

“No, but I’m not going back. I spoke with King Regis and Lunafreya, and they would rather I remain here, for her protection for any possible future events,” Ravus informed them.

Noctis nodded his head silently. “I agree…that would be for the better.”

“How’s Luna taking the news?” Prompto inquired.

“She’s happy to know I’ll be close,” the taller wolf replied with a faint smile.

“I’m sure she is,” Noctis said with a smile of his own, nodding.

“I wanted to at least let you know of my staying here, that way you’re not alarmed to see me around,” Ravus told them, his lips quirking in a slight smile.

The wolf nodded his head in understanding. “Right. Makes sense.”

“Well, as long as you’re both happy and safe, then I’m glad,” Prompto smiled warmly.

“Yes. Thank you. I’ll take my leave now, but I hope all goes well with your pregnancy, Prompto,” Ravus chuckled as he stood, making the fox blush. “I shall see you around.” And with that said, the pale blonde left. Once the other wolf had left, Noctis sighed and ran a hand through his hair softly.

“You okay?” his mate asked, pressing against him.

“Yeah…” Noctis murmured as he rubbed at his temples. “Just…unnecessary doom-thinking…”

“What do you mean?”

“Just…thinking about what could’ve happened if we…hadn’t been in time…”

“Well, we were. Don’t dwell on what could have been, and focus on here and now,” Prompto whispered, kissing Noctis’s cheek. “Besides, it was kinda thanks to me getting beat up by that coeurl that we probably made it in time.” At that, he laughed a little awkwardly.

At that, Noctis looked at the blonde oddly, before he allowed a small laugh. “Yeah… I guess it did…” The smaller male laughed with him, before leaning against him, purring happily because he had helped his mate to feel better.

Noctis smiled as he wrapped an arm around his mate, lightly rubbing his shoulder. “Thank you,” he murmured after a while.

“Anytime, Noct,” Prompto chuckled. “You’re always supporting and helping me, so it’s nice to return the favor, even if it’s not by much…” The wolf smiled softly, before he moved over and lightly kissed the younger’s forehead again. “I wonder if we’ll be able to find out how many there are soon…”

“Hmm?” Though the wolf seemed confused at first, he quickly caught on. “Well…do you want to find out?”

“Definitely,” the smaller male nodded, his eyes shining happily.

“Well let’s go, then,” Noctis said as he stood up again. An excited grin now in place, Prompto got up as well with a small grunt, and the pair left to see Iris in the medical ward. When they arrived, she smiled.

“Hey guys!” she greeted. “What can I do for you?”

“We want to find out how many pups or kits I’m carrying,” the blonde told her, blushing slightly.

“Well, we won’t know if they’re pups or kits until the birth, but we can find out how many you’re expecting, of course,” the brunette told him. “Go ahead and lie on the bed there, and I’ll bring out the ultrasound machine.” The pregnant male complied, Noctis following him to sit by the bed. Iris soon returned, wheeling the cart with the machine on it over to them.

“Lift your shirt, Prompto. This gel’s gonna be cold, so I’m sorry in advance!” Iris warned, and right after the fox lifted his shirt, he shivered and yelped softly at the coldness of the gel applied to the tender skin there. “Okay, are you guys ready?” she asked.

“Absolutely,” Prompto nodded, before glancing at Noctis. Noctis nodded silently, reaching out for his mate’s hand. The smaller male took the raven’s hand in his, and Iris smiled.

“Perfect. Then I’ll start it up,” she said, and did just that, pressing the wand to Prompto’s belly. Soon the sound of more than one heartbeat was sounding from the machine, and Prompto’s eyes widened. Iris moved the wand around, searching for the baby or babies, and soon, she gave a small triumphant noise, her wolf tail wagging slightly.

“All right, it looks like you guys are having two boys, and that’s it for this pregnancy,” she announced, giggling. The fox looked at his wolf with bright blue eyes shimmering with tears of joy, just so excited to have those two small lives in his womb.

The prince allowed a smile as he lightly squeezed his mate’s hand. “Happy?”

“Very,” Prompto whispered.

“Well, you guys are all good to go. They look like they’re developing normally, so don’t worry too much about the delivery,” Iris told them. “Go and get some rest, okay Prompto?”

“Will do. Thanks again, Iris,” he said gratefully.

“Anytime, guys,” she giggled, and after the fox had cleaned the gel off of his stomach, the mated pair returned to their room. Once they were settled in bed, Prompto snuggled into Noctis’s side as best as he could, sighing contently. Noctis laughed as he settled next to his mate, rubbing his back gently.

“I don’t think this day could get any better,” Prompto murmured, nuzzling Noctis’s chest. The fox’s mate merely smiled as he settled quietly beside the blonde. As they lay there, though…

“Ah!” the blonde yipped, suddenly startled.

“Prompto!?” Noctis choked out in alarm.

“…Hang on,” his fox murmured, and once he felt it again, he smiled brightly before taking Noctis’s hand and placing it on his swollen abdomen.

Noctis was about to question it, but then he felt something pushing against his hand. Startled, he almost withdrew his hand, before a small smile spread on his face. “Heh…looks like someone wants attention…”

“Or at least to say hi,” Prompto chuckled. “I can kinda feel them both moving a bit. It’s definitely weird, but at least we know they’re gonna be active.”

“Definitely…” Noctis agreed. The twins kicked again, this time where Noctis and Prompto were resting against each other so Noctis could feel it against his own stomach.

“Seems they already like your voice,” the fox whispered, smiling.

Noctis laughed softly. “Maybe so…”

“Well, I like it, too. Whenever you talk, it’s soothing for me,” Prompto admitted.

The wolf regarded his mate for a moment, before he smiled and kissed him tenderly. “Happy to be of service,” he murmured as he pulled away.

“I love you, Noct,” the pregnant male whispered, nuzzling his wolf’s chest.

“Love you, too, Prom,” Noctis whispered back, gently scratching him behind his ear. This drew a pleased purr from the fox, even as he started to drift off. He was so happy, and was now even more excited for the twins to be born. Just two more months to go…


	5. Chapter 5

X*X(2 Months Later)X*X

Prompto was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery, looking around to see how it looked. Everyone had finished setting up and decorating the nursery a day prior, and the blonde had to admit, he was impressed.

The walls had been painted a perfect baby blue, there were two cribs next to each other across from the curtained window, two changing tables, and plenty of soft stuffed animals for the twins to sleep with, including a plush yellow fox and black wolf. The rocking chair the pregnant male sat in was in the corner, which would allow whoever sat there to watch the twins without waking them.

The fox sighed as he felt the twins kick hard.

“I know, you’re ready to come out any day now,” he murmured, rubbing the kicked spot gently.

“Hey,” a familiar voice murmured as Noctis’s arms came up around him.

“Hey,” Prompto echoed, relaxing at the soothing hold. “I think they missed you.”

Noctis chuckled. “That so, huh?” he murmured as he rested a hand on the fox’s stomach. There were two kicks to the raven’s hand in response. This made the prince laugh. “Guess you’re right…” As Prompto laughed with him, he suddenly gasped as he felt a sharp pain through his abdomen. “Prom?!”

“Ow… I think…they’re ready,” the fox grit out, grasping at his clothed stomach as his ears flattened against his head.

“Crap!” Noctis hissed as he quickly but carefully picked up the fox, and swiftly made his way out of the room and toward the infirmary. Iris looked up at their sudden arrival, before she realized what was happening.

“Over here,” she instructed, having the prince place Prompto on a bed. As she pulled off his pants and placed his feet in the stirrups, though, the blonde cried out as his water broke, soaking the end of the bed. “Easy, Prompto. Everything’s gonna be fine.” Looking at Noctis, she said, “Sit with him and try to keep him comfortable.”

Noctis nodded as he settled next to Prompto and held his hand firmly.

“It hurts, Noct…” Prompto whimpered, crying out as another contraction hit him.

“Sssh…it’s okay, Prom… It’s going to be okay…” Noctis shushed him, gently wiping his bangs away. Meanwhile, Iris slipped on a glove, and checked Prompto to see how close he was to being ready to push.

“Seems like they’re really ready to come out,” she commented. “You’re already fully dilated. Ready?”

“Y-yeah,” the fox stuttered from the pain.

“All right. Now, push!” And Prompto did, pushing with everything he had. Iris had him stop after ten seconds, allowing him to try to catch his breath. The process went for an hour, and by that point, the poor blonde wasn’t even sure if he was making progress with getting the first boy out.

“I can see his head, Prompto! Just a bit more!” Iris encouraged. A loud whine escaped the smaller male, before he began to push again, this time only eight more minutes of the cycle passing by until he felt the sharp pain of the infant’s shoulders passing.

From there, he soon heard the wailing of his and Noctis’s first born son as Iris held him, briefly cleaning him up before passing him to a nurse. The fox flopped back against his mate, breathing heavily as another contraction rolled through him.

Noctis hushed him softly as he placed an arm around his shoulders. “Halfway there, Prom…just bear with it for a little longer…”

“Fucking hell…!” Prompto hissed as a particularly painful contraction coursed through his body, making him shudder heavily.

“All right, time to get his brother out,” Iris said firmly. “Now, push, Prompto!” This time, it was only thirty minutes before there was some news. “He’s almost there, Prompto! Just a bit more!”

Prompto screamed at the top of his lungs as he pushed as hard as he possibly could, and soon after, both parents heard the now-familiar sound of wailing as their second-born son cleared his lungs and airway. Finally, the pain started to quickly diminish, and the blonde’s ears relaxed partially as he leaned against Noctis, exhausted. Noctis smiled as he rubbed his mate’s back tenderly.

“Congratulations, guys. They’re both perfectly healthy,” Iris told them with a bright smile as she and the nurse brought the twins over, both infants clean and wrapped up in their own blankets. Iris gently placed one of them in Prompto’s arms, telling him, “This one’s the first born.” Meanwhile, the nurse carefully passed the second-born to Noctis.

Prompto very nearly cried at the sight of the pup he held. That’s right, the first born was a little blonde wolf pup. His fuzzy blonde hair and little matching ears almost resembled his, but he could tell by the scent that the little one was a wolf, through and through. When he opened his big blue eyes, the new mother smiled softly, kissing his forehead gently.

Noctis smiled as he lightly adjusted his hold on the boy in his own arms. Unlike the eldest, the one in his arms was a fox kit, with jet black hair. The kit’s ears were twitching as he mewled a little, before blinking his own blue eyes. As he looked up at his father, the prince smiled as he gently rubbed the small boy’s head, before he kissed the boy's head softly.

Prompto smiled warmly as he gently ran his finger along the eldest boy’s cheek, chuckling when the little one cooed happily at the touch.

“They’re so beautiful, Noct,” he whispered, feeling almost like crying from the preciousness of the moment. Noctis nodded in response, moving closer to hold both his youngest son and his mate.

“What are you going to name them?” Iris asked.

“Rain for this one,” Prompto replied quietly, nuzzling the pup.

Noctis chuckled softly as he placed the fox kit to his chest a little better. “And Laswell for this one.”

“Good names. We’ll take them to the nursery while you get some rest, Prompto,” the brunette girl told the couple, her tail wagging a bit. A small whine of protest escaped the new mother as Rain was taken from his arms.

“Relax,” Noctis murmured with an amused chuckle. “You can see them more later. Then you can coddle and play with them all you want.”

“I know, I can’t help it, though…” Prompto sighed, leaning against his wolf as the twins were taken to the nursery. Noctis smiled as he lifted his mate up and carried him back to the bedroom.

Once there, the fox allowed himself to be carried to the bed, where Noctis gently placed him. However, when the raven made to pull away so he could get in bed as well, Prompto had his arms wrapped around Noctis’s neck firmly, not letting him move.

“…what’s wrong?” Noctis asked curiously.

“Stay?” Prompto whispered.

“I was about to,” Noctis chuckled. “Let me get in the bed first, kay?”

“Kay,” the smaller male murmured, letting go. He immediately missed that familiar warmth, but soon got it back when his wolf climbed into bed with him. The blonde was quick to curl close to his mate. Noctis chuckled as he settled next to the fox, wrapping his own arm around his mate.

Prompto smiled tiredly, getting comfortable. “Thank you, Noct… Love you…” he whispered, his tail curling around them.

“Love you, too,” his mate murmured. “Now get some rest. You’ve earned it.”

The smaller male yawned, and soon heeded his wolf's advice, falling asleep against him contently.

 

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When Prompto woke up, he looked around, confused. He knew he’d heard something, but he didn’t know what. His ears twitched as the sound came again, and then he quickly darted out of bed, as he recognized the sound. One of the twins was upset.

When he got to the nursery in fox form, he shifted back before opening the door and heading inside, concerned. Fortunately, there was no intruder, but it sounded like Laswell was crying.

“Hey, sweetie,” the infant’s mother murmured, gently scooping him out of his crib and holding the kit close to his heart. The little raven whimpered pitifully, and Prompto realized what he wanted. “You want your brother, huh?” he chuckled. Going over to the other crib, he saw Rain on the verge of tears, as though he’d been trying to keep from crying. “It’s okay,” their mother soothed as he also picked up the pup. Holding both boys close, he purred, calming them.

“Hey,” a familiar voice called out as the fox’s mate walked in after him, a small smile on his face at the sight before him. “Couldn’t sleep, could they?”

“I don’t think they like being separated,” the smaller male murmured, seating himself in the rocking chair and curling his tail over the twins to keep them warm.

“Well, they’ve always been together before….so it would make sense…” Noct murmured as he walked over, crouching by the blonde’s knees and gently petting Rain’s head, and then Laswell’s. Rain whined quietly in his sleepy state, while Laswell mewled contently at the touch.

“I heard Laswell crying, though, which is why I bolted like that… Sorry…” Prompto apologized to his mate, certain he’d startled the taller male earlier.

“It’s okay,” Noctis said softly, reaching for Laswell’s eyes and wiping the remains of the tears away.

“I’m just glad I heard him,” the blonde sighed. “What if I hadn’t? I’d feel so guilty…”

“Well, good thing you’ve got good hearing, hmm?”

“True,” Prompto chuckled. Once the twins were sleeping again, he carefully stood up, and gently set them both in Rain’s crib. “Sleep well, little ones,” he whispered, kissing their foreheads softly. Noctis smiled as he walked over, and then wrapped his arm around the fox’s shoulders as he stood up straight again.

“Can’t wait until they’re able to shift,” the smaller male murmured. “They’re going to be irresistible with how cute they are then.”

Noctis allowed a chuckle as he kissed his mate’s temple. “All in due time. C’mon…let’s get some more rest, kay?”

“M’kay,” Prompto nodded, and the couple returned to their room for more rest.

 

X*X(4 Years Later)X*X

“Rain! Where’d you go now?” Prompto called out, looking for his pup with concern. Apparently, the twins had decided to explore the castle, and then resorted to playing hide and seek with their parents. The worst part was that since their scents were already all over the castle, they couldn’t be tracked. Noctis was searching for Laswell in the meantime. “Rain, this isn’t funny!” he growled, beginning to worry. Sighing, he was **just** about to leave the room he was in when he heard a quiet giggle. The fox froze, and then began to pad silently to the source.

“I’ve got you now, Rain,” he smirked, and then pounced under the pup’s bed, where he found the little pup hiding. Rain let out a startled squeal, trying to back up in his wolf form, but Prompto got him by the scruff.

“Mama! Lemme go!” Rain wailed. Prompto did, but put his paw on the little blonde’s tail so he couldn’t bolt.

“Why were you hiding like that, sweetie? You worried Mama,” his mother chided gently.

“…We broke a vase…and didn’t wanna get in trouble…” the pup admitted, but Prompto sighed.

“That’s no reason to make us think you disappeared,” he scolded. “Now, where’s your brother?”

“In Grampa’s fancy room,” the older twin answered.

“Thank you for being honest. Now, come with me. We’re going to find Laswell and Daddy,” Prompto said firmly, and led the pup to Regis’s study. As the pair got there, though, they quickly realized that Laswell had already been found by the prince.

“…not supposed to be in here, Laswell,” they caught of the wolf’s scolding.

“…Sorry, Daddy…” Laswell said with a small whimper, his small ears flat on his head.

“He’s right, sweetie,” Prompto nodded as he and Rain got closer. “But as long as either of you don’t disappear on us anymore, it’s okay. You just scare us when we can’t find you, okay?”

“Yes, Mama,” Rain mumbled, his little ears lowering sadly.

“…we’re sorry…” Laswell said again, clearly trying not to cry.

“…” Noct sighed, before he bent down and put his hand on top of the small fox’s head. “Alright, as long as you don’t disappear on us, or go to places you’re not supposed to, I’ll overlook it this once. Kay?”

Laswell blinked in surprise, before he gave a small nod and nodded his head quickly. “O-okay! Promise!”

“I promise, too!” Rain chirped, moving to stand next to his twin. The blonde was still in his wolf form, and he frowned at Laswell. “Weren’t you in fox form when we split up?”

Laswell pouted. “Daddy made me turn back…”

“Mama didn’t make me!” Rain giggled.

“In that case, turn back, Rain,” Noctis said firmly, and the look on his face didn’t allow for any backtalk from the pup.

Pouting as well now, the pup did so, his ears flattening sadly. Prompto couldn’t help himself. “Now that we’re all okay, how about we play out in the garden?” he suggested, looking at Noctis briefly.

“Yeah!” Rain cheered, looking at his brother with excited eyes. “How ‘bout it, Laswell?”

Laswell grinned and nodded hurriedly, before he turned to their parents. “Can we all be shifted, then?”

Noctis laughed softly. “As long as you stay within sight, sure.”

“Yay!” Rain cheered, shifting back into wolf form. He padded up to his parents, his little tail wagging happily. As Laswell shifted back as well, Noctis herded the kids out of the room closing it behind him as they went.

After nodding to Prompto, the prince shifted into wolf form and began making his way toward the garden. Laswell was quick to hurry after with a happy yip. Rain copied him, his excited, high-pitched barks echoing in the hallway.

“Inside voice, Rain,” Prompto reminded the little pup, who briefly pouted, but then barked again when they got outside.

“Wahoo!” Rain crowed, running towards the flowers and jumping into them. Laswell barked happily with his tail wagging, before he pounced on his brother with a yowl. Prompto watched, highly amused, as Rain squealed and wrestled with his brother in the flowers. Noctis chuckled as he sat down on his haunches and watched from beside his mate.

As they watched their children play, Prompto couldn’t help but considering trying with Noctis for another pup, kit, or even both again. Maybe even a litter. He kind of missed having the twins completely dependent upon him, and they were starting to grow up. He gave a longing sigh, drawing Noctis’s attention to him.

“Hm?” Noctis glanced over curiously. “What’s wrong?”

“I was just thinking about possibly more kids…” the blonde sighed, looking down.

Noctis blinked a few times in surprise, before tilting his head. “…not that I’m complaining, but…why so suddenly?”

“I’ve considered for a while, and I miss having a baby…”

Noctis didn’t respond immediately, before he chuckled and nudged his mate with his muzzle.

“What?” Prompto frowned.

“Have you asked the boys yet?”

“No, but I think they’d like another sibling or two.”

“Or three, hmm?” Noctis chuckled out.

“Or however many we have,” Prompto snickered. He then looked at his wolf, quirking a brow. “You’d just love to see me huge with a litter of your pups and kits, huh?”

Noctis allowed a small laugh. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Suuuuuure,” his mate chuckled, shaking his head. “Watch, I’m gonna have five, and you won’t know what the hell to do with yourself.”

Noctis merely chuckled simply—right before Rain and Laswell smacked into his side from their recent tumble. “Careful there, boys,” he said in amusement.

“Sorry, Daddy!” Rain yipped, before the two went back to it.

“Boys, I actually have something to ask you,” Prompto said, and they stopped playing to look at their mother curiously. Noctis allowed a small chuckle as the twins broke apart so they could look at Prompto properly. “How would you feel about having a younger sibling or two?”

Laswell’s ears immediately snapped up in surprise, and he actually gawked openly. “R…really?” Rain looked at his brother, equally surprised, and they seemed to have a silent conversation.

“We’d like that!” the little blonde chirped when they looked back at their mother.

“Yeah! When are they coming?!” the small fox asked immediately, his tail wagging behind him, much to the parents’ amusement.

“Oh, not for a while…nor do we know how many,” Noctis said with a chuckle, before he turned serious. “However, I do expect you boys to set a good example when they DO get here. Understood?”

“Yes sir!” Laswell chirped, saluting with his paw like he’d seen some of the soldiers do before.

“We promise!” Rain agreed.

“Thank you, boys,” Prompto smiled warmly, chuckling at Laswell’s reaction. “Just be patient, and you’ll have a sibling or more.”

“Thank you, Mama!” Rain cheered, rubbing against the fox happily. Noctis merely allowed a fond smile as Laswell was quick to join his brother in rubbing against their mother.

“You’re welcome, sweetie,” their mother chuckled. “Now, can we trust you both to behave in the garden while Daddy and I go talk to Grampa?”

“We’ll be good! Promise!” Laswell yipped.

“Yeah!” Rain nodded eagerly.

“Good. We’ll be back soon,” Prompto nodded, nuzzling their heads lovingly before looking at Noctis. “Let’s see if we can catch him.”

Noctis nodded and then moved to leave. Before the couple had completely left, though, he turned back to the kids one more time. “And behave yourselves.”

“We will!” the kids repeated. Smiling in amusement, Prompto nudged his mate with his muzzle.

“You need to have some faith in them,” he murmured. “Now come on, let’s find Regis.” The wolf merely hummed before they started off down the halls quietly.

 

X*X(4 Days Later)X*X

Finally, the couple had a few days to themselves, and the twins were being watched by Regis, Ignis, and Gladio, the latter two of the group having taken the boys camping nearby the castle. Prompto and Noctis had arranged to have three days to themselves to try for another child or children.

That morning, however, the blonde had decided to set up a small surprise for his wolf while showering. Once he was all dried off, he climbed back into bed, still completely nude. And as he pressed his naked body against Noctis, the prince was quick to realize this.

And sure enough, sleepy as he still was, Noctis wearily opened his eyes, blinking a little in question, before he snorted. “Really now?” he mumbled lazily with a small smirk. “Couldn’t you wait until I woke up on my own?”

“You know you can’t resist,” Prompto purred in response, leaning up and nipping at the taller male’s ear.

Said ear flicked at the air in response, before Noctis growled softly, and instantly flipped them over until Prompto was below him. “You,” he said simply, “are insatiable.”

“It’s been six months since we had sex, so I have every right to be a vixen,” the blonde snickered.

“Fair point,” Noctis purred, before he leaned in and kissed his mate firmly. Prompto kissed back eagerly, and as he thought about his little surprise for his mate, he gave a soft moan. After nipping on Prompto’s lips, Noctis moved back. “And just what are you thinking of?”

“Your amazing cock in my ass,” the fox purred without hesitation.

“That so?” Noctis chuckled, before he moved in to lick and nibble on the blonde’s throat, with his hands raking along his sides.

Prompto hummed out a yes, tilting his head back to give his wolf more room to mark him. Growling as his hands played along the fox’s chest, the prince moved one hand down even further, playing along the blonde’s thigh teasingly. The blonde shivered lightly in anticipation, spreading his legs slightly for Noctis.

Taking the invitation, Noctis moved his hand further down…and there he paused. “Hm?” he hummed softly as he moved back.

“Surprise~” Prompto purred seductively. “Thought I’d help you out a bit.”

“You cheeky little vixen,” Noctis chuckled, before he abruptly slipped two fingers inside of his mate. The smaller male barely reacted, only giving a soft moan as he was penetrated. He then looked up at Noctis with an amused look.

Smirking right back at him, Noctis briefly adjusted his hand, and then pushed two more fingers inside of his lover, immediately arching them up sharply. This drew a sudden cry from his formerly cocky little vixen, as he felt those fingers all strike his prostate.

Chuckling softly, Noctis turned his hand slowly around and around, before he used his thumb to rub along the skin right between his balls and his entrance. Prompto gave an erotic moan in response, shuddering with delight.

“Feels good?” the wolf growled softly.

“Fuck yes,” his fox groaned.

“You want more?”

“Please!”

“Then **beg** for it, vixen. **Beg** for it!”

“Please, Noct…! I want every part of you so bad…!” Prompto pleaded.

Smirking coldly, Noctis pulled out his fingers, and then moved up Prompto’s legs. “Hold them there.” The fox complied with a needy whimper, his ears folding back at the commending tone. With a small smirk still on his lips, Noctis moved over, and then, after placing his hands beside Prompto’s face, he slammed in.

A startled shriek escaped the blonde, right before a loud moan tore from his throat. Noctis inhaled softly for a moment, before he slowly pulled out, and then slammed in harshly.

“AH!!” Prompto cried out, a slight bit of pain being felt from the harshness of the thrust. Noctis smirked briefly, before he adjusted his angle and then slammed right back in. The smaller male moaned embarrassingly loud this time, as his mate had struck his prostate, but he still felt a twinge of pain. “N…not so…rough!”

Cocking his head briefly, Noctis nodded his head before moving in again, not as roughly, but still fast enough. This time, the pain fled in the wave of pleasure that began to course through the fox, and he felt the grip he had on his legs beginning to slip.

“Keep them up,” Noctis warned, moving even faster as he leaned over and nipped at the blonde’s ear. Prompto whimpered briefly at the warning, unsure if he even could, but adjusted his grip so he could try to. Moans and cries were emitted from his throat with every thrust from his mate, and he soon felt his release approaching.

As if he sensed this (which he probably did), Noctis asked with a smirk, “Do you want to cum, vixen?”

“I **need** to cum, Noct!” Prompto whined, his ears folding back pitifully.

“How much?” Noctis chuckled out.

“So bad!! **Please** let me cum, Noct!!” the fox begged.

Chuckling at the plea, Noctis moved in further and purred, “Then cum, my vixen. Come for me!” And he did. Prompto screamed Noctis’s name, tensing as his cum shot onto their stomachs and his entire body clenched tightly around his wolf’s cock. Growling, Noctis froze for a moment, before he let loose a howl, as his own release hit him and filled up his mate entirely.

Unable to find any more strength within him, the blonde whined quietly before his grip on his legs went slack, and the pale legs slid to rest alongside Noctis’s. His head lolled back as he breathed heavily, the inhaled breaths shaky.

Noctis breathed deeply for a few more moments, before he pulled away and settled next to his mate. “…Now look what you did…”

“…Huh?” Prompto uttered hoarsely, too weak to move.

“You tired me out before I even got out of bed.”

“That’s it?” the smaller male chuckled tiredly. “I should be saying that to you, even though I showered beforehand.”

“You could’ve waited a few hours, dummy…”

“And let you wake up while I’m satisfying myself in the bathroom? No thanks.”

Noctis rolled his eyes, before he chuckled as he settled on the bed again. “So…let me ask you something,” he started, leaning his head on his elbow. “Do you actually intend to get out of bed today?”

“Only if we’re together. Just expect me to be attached to your hip,” Prompto smirked.

“You goof,” Noctis chuckled affectionately, before he pulled Prompto in and kissed him tenderly.

“Yeah, but I’m **your** goof, and you love me for it,” the fox whispered against Noctis’s lips.

Noctis merely smiled lazily as he pulled the fox up against him, lightly kissing his forehead. “So I do…goof.” And Prompto merely curled close to his mate, a content purr sounding from his chest. They would have another baby or babies in five months, and their current boys were happy, healthy, and excited for future siblings. He had somehow managed to end up with the love of his life after being taken in by King Regis, and the blonde considered himself incredibly fortunate to have the life he now lived, no longer having to prove himself.


End file.
